


Numbness

by chicMez



Category: B2ST, Beast (Band)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-02
Updated: 2010-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicMez/pseuds/chicMez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to escape...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numbness

**Author's Note:**

> Add on to Jealousy hurts

Although he keeps trying and trying, they would not give him a chance to even attempt to bridge the gap that was there, and slowly, he could feel himself breaking apart. His heart being battered with negative emotions. So KiKwang did the only thing that he thought he could do to lessen the heartache; be as busy as he could be. So he started piling up his schedule with MC shows and radio shows. This piled with his heavy practice in order to better himself in both singing and dancing helped in some ways. With this, he barely had any time to be around his members any more and even then, he was so exhausted, he found that he could care less what it was that their reaction towards him were. He started to withdraw from his fellow members, bit by bit numbing himself towards them. He stopped trying to find chances to rebuild the bond with them as he could no longer see a way in which to fix their relationship. He found himself drifting away from them at a drastically fast pace. Though he would smile and act like everything was fine, there was always a part of him missing when interacting with them. The things that he did before, the acts of love and kindness started to stop as well. After all, how long can a person keep doing these with no words of thanks or gratitude for it?

Although being busy helped, it could not stop him from thinking, that he was not good enough, that no one cared about him. All of these things were forever on his mind, embedded so deep, forever drumming at him. Now he was in danger of breaking apart, both physically and mentally. He was in such a state of physical exhaustion that it was only a matter of time. Although he knew this, he found that he could do nothing to stop himself as it was the only way to numb the pain he felt inside.


End file.
